


better late than never

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, whispers implied happy ending kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>second chances don't come by often; jongin refuses to squander his newfound opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> written for part two of [](http://sekaisquad.livejournal.com/profile)[sekaisquad](http://sekaisquad.livejournal.com/)'s first challenge.

  


  
  
  
jongin had learned by now that both were important—words _and_ actions. unfortunately, he’d discovered the importance at the cost of his relationship with the love of his life, oh sehun.  
  
“how can you say you love me when you’re never around?” sehun had asked after an argument erupted when jongin had to cancel yet another one of their pre-scheduled date nights. and if the words weren’t enough to shatter jongin’s heart, the pained expression on sehun’s face left jongin’s entire being crushed to the core.  
  
jongin—having been rendered speechless—broke eye contact, instead focusing on the cracked tile of their kitchen floor. deep down, he knew that sehun was right. he didn’t have the right to claim his love for sehun; not when he leaves him to eat dine alone, time and time again. and as each day came to an end, his boyfriend would crawl into an empty bed, falling asleep without ever hearing the words, “ _goodnight_ ”.  
  
admittedly, jongin’s new job called for impossible hours. jongin seldom left the office before nightfall, but he thought he could compensate by showering sehun with endless affections—“ _you’re so beautiful, sehunnie, i love you so much_ ”—over and over when he’d finally arrived home. slipping into the arms of his boyfriend, jongin would express his love by pressing their lips together, hands exploring every inch of sehun’s skin as their bodies were aligned as one.  
  
but it wasn’t enough for sehun and jongin didn’t blame him; he’d been a ghost of a boyfriend for far too long. jongin pleaded for his boyfriend to stay, that he would change his workaholic ways, but his guarantees no longer held any value; sehun had become well accustomed to empty words and promises.  
  
“please don’t leave,” jongin had begged one final time, choking on his tears.  
  
“i’m tired of being in a relationship with your voicemail, jongin,” were the last words spoken before sehun had packed up his belongings, leaving his keys on the nightstand beside their bed.  
  
and what was once a home filled with love and devotion, was now just a building of cement and bricks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a month after their breakup, jongin had a chance encounter with sehun and the feelings he’d been repressing hit him all at once—right in the gut. “sehun?” the name slipped out before he could stop himself. the man looked his way, and he was just as handsome as jongin had remembered.  
  
“jongin?”  
  
he’d never heard a sound so beautiful.  
  
sat across from each other, sehun and jongin had spent the past hour catching up. jongin never thought he’d ever be graced with sehun’s smile ever again, and a sudden overwhelming wave of regret and past mistakes flooded his mind. he knew he had only himself to blame, that he was the sole reason behind why he’d been waking each morning with a dull ache in his heart.  
  
“is everything oka—” jongin phone rang, interrupting sehun mid-sentence.  
  
jongin quickly retrieved the ringing device from his pocket. “sorry,” he apologised meekly.  
  
“ah, i suppose there’s somewhere you gotta be?” sehun asked after reading the name of jongin’s company flashing across the screen.  
  
jongin sensed the subtle tone of disappointment in sehun’s voice. he turned the phone off and pocketed the device before gazing deeply into sehun’s eyes. “i do.”  
  
he didn’t want to get his hopes up but he could already feel the rapid heartbeat pounding in his chest. was sehun enjoying the catch-up session? did sehun miss him? were there still any lingering feelings? if sehun were to give him a second chance, jongin vowed to himself that he would spend the rest of his life proving his unwavering love. things were going to be different this time.  
  
jongin didn’t want to go another second without sehun by his side; he _couldn’t_.  
  
he took hold of sehun’s hand, laced their fingers together, and silently prayed that the other wouldn’t recoil at the intimate gesture. “right here, sehunnie. wherever you are, that’s where i’ll be. we belong together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i find it very difficult to write in past tense but the majority of the fic happened in the past and i didn't want to be switchy with the tense so i'm sorry if this reads a little stiff.  
> how to past tense? otl
> 
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
